<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Winchester Christmas by HomewardBones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050327">A Very Winchester Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones'>HomewardBones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut, festive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got kinks? We have Dean Winchester, and Sam, too.</p><p>Current Kink? Christmas Fluff and a bit of angst! (Smut can be wholesome too right? Right?!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Winchester Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night as you sat by the fireplace with your glass of whiskey, the snow had been falling for several hours now and you could see the Impala from the window already coated in a thick layer of snow. There hadn't been a new case in a few days, but you wished there was, the holidays were no fun for you considering you'd never celebrated before. It seemed that the boys didn't either but Sam and Bobby were insisting on giving you a real Christmas this year. You all needed a break from hunting, research, and getting bloodied up. The last hunt you went on with the boys you all got pretty roughed up, and you all still had bruises from the vamps that you took out. </p><p>Bobby had a cabin way up north that he stayed in when he was on long hunts up in the mountains and he felt this was the perfect place to set up operation Christmas. Same had been outside chopping down the perfect tree, Dean was in the kitchen trying his best to cook up some grub and bobby was taking a nap in a plaid armchair. the boys really do love their plaid. Sam opened the front door and called Dean to help him bring the tree inside, you could hear them bickering playfully on the porch, "Alright James Earl Jones,  have fun cuttin' this bitch down?" You heard Sam laugh as they carried in a small evergreen tree, standing up offering them a hand with placing the tree into a heavy plant pot to keep it upright. </p><p>"You really are a bunch of lumberjacks," you said as you gently punched Sam's arm. </p><p>"Ow!" He joked with a wide grin. "What do you think bobby?" Looking over the the sleeping man, shaking his head. </p><p>"I swear, give that man a comfy chair and he's out like a light." Dean said as he returned to the kitchen. You couldn't help but take a quick glance at his butt as he walked away.</p><p>Sam gently nudged your arm with his elbow, "You're drooling, y/n." he said smiling. You glared up at him, "Shut up!" You whispered pretending to be angry. </p><p>You never told dean about your feelings for him, but it was pretty obvious to every one you fancied him. You'd always stare when he walked, you just liked how he moved, the way his lips moved when he'd talk, the way he'd rub his face when he was angry, and especially when he'd hold his tongue between his teeth when he was trying to be extra cute. Damn, he really was cute. You'd confided in Sam that you really liked dean, and he always told you to just be honest and tell him, but you were just never brave enough. Sometimes you'd imagine how you'd do it, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips always gave you butterflies to think about. Writing him a long sappy love note, nah too clique. Dressing all sexy to get his attention, could work really well, but you wanted  him to know how you felt before it led to all that. Sam bumped your arm to snap you back from your daydreams, "You really should tell him at some point, I think you'll be surprised when you do." </p><p>"Wait, what?" you snapped your head back to Sam who was already rummaging through a back of Christmas tree ornaments that he'd bought to decorate the tree. He smiled and pretended to not hear you, as he started unraveling a box of lights. </p><p>"Sam Winchester you tell me what you meant by that right now!" you whispered, clearly flustered. "You're cute when you're angry," He laughed. </p><p>You and Sam were the best of friends and you both knew that even if your tone was flirtatious, it was all in good fun and that you two didn't have romantic feelings for each other, but Dean who could still hear you both didn't know that. He watched you two standing close to one another and felt his blood boil a little bit. Before he knew it he had clenched his jaw as he watched Sam pull you into a hug and promptly wrap you up in the Christmas lights. </p><p>"Sam! Come on dude!" You laughed as you tried to untangle yourself. The commotion was enough to stir Bobby from his nap, he stretched and groaned, and once he got a good look at you let out a loud chuckle, "Funny looking Christmas tree you got there, Sam."</p><p>Dean sighed and turned away, trying to focus in on cooking to distract from the sight of you and Sam bonding so much. <i>Damn it man, pull yourself together if she wanted you she would have told you already, just get over it.</i> He told himself. He kept cooking up dinner while you and Sam strung the lights on the tree, before long he'd started to feel anxious again and turned on a playlist of his favorite music on his phone, trying to drown out the sound of your laughter. Eventually he got lost in his music and dinner was almost ready, "Come and get it!" He hollered out from the kitchen.</p><p>Your mind quickly went to the gutter as you thought, <i>Oh baby, I want to</i>. It was almost like Sam could read your mind as he pushed you towards the kitchen and motioned for Bobby to wait a minute so you two could have some alone time. You walked into the kitchen and watched Dean move, his arms, his back. Oh damn, you were probably drooling again. "Do you want some help setting the table, D?" You asked softly as you walked over to him. He grunted a quick, "Sure," but didn't say much else to you, and barely looked at you. You grabbed the plates from the cabinet and placed them down along with the silverware and some napkins. Dean put a big dish of Winchester Surprise in the middle of the table as you went to get 4 beers from the fridge. When you turned around you crashed into Dean and nearly dropped the beers on the floor, "Dean! Holy shit you scared me." You sighed heavily trying to regain your senses. </p><p>"Sorry, y/n." He was being so short with you and it bugged you to your core but you decided now wasn't the time to talk to him, you huffed over to the table and sat down, not waiting for anyone to sit down before cracking open your beer, <i>Fuck it.</i> You thought. Sam and Bobby walked into the dining room and sat them selves, Sam next to you, Bobby across from him and Dean being forced to sit across from you. </p><p>"Winchester Surprise? Ain't had this in a long time kid, smells like you did a good job," Bobby said as he lightly smacked Dean's shoulder. </p><p>"Ah, don't thank me yet Bobby, don't even know if it's edible yet."  You watched Dean served up everyone's plates, including yours, and he briefly made eye contact with you, the look on your face begging him not to look away but he did, not before furrowing his brows and clenching his jaw. the four of you ate in silence for a while, the tension was as thick as fog over the table, so Sam started bringing up old hunting memories to try and raise the spirits. Eventually things did lighten up, it just took a few more beers and a couple shots of whiskey to do it. Soon you were all laughing and banging your fists on the table as you relived your funniest moments together, even Dean opened up again and started talking about the dumb shit he did. Bobby was the first to suggest a round of cards and you all agreed that a few rounds of Poker would be fun. </p><p>You were always pretty damn good at Poker, it's how you were able to make a little bit of beer money for the boys when they had to lay low. You had been playing for hours, and the rule was, if you lose a hand you drink. Bobby had tapped out within an hour and went to retire on the couch. You and Dean were secretly trying to out drink each other and Sam was starting to get a little too wasted, soon enough even he went to lay down in one of the bedrooms.</p><p>"Don't you wimp out on me too, D." Your eyes narrowed as you shuffled the cards.</p><p>"Oh hell no, <i>sweetheart</i> I can go all night." He smirked, very clearly drunk.</p><p>"Is that so? " Your voice flirtatious and a little sensual. Dean blinked a few times, not sure how to respond to you at first, he was mesmerized by your eyes and the way your lips curled at the edges into a smirk. "Aww, can't think of a witty one-liner?" You teased.</p><p>He scoffed and leaned back in his chair, "Listen, I'd love to show you a good time, but it seems you're always a little occupied." He watched you carefully, trying to read your face, surprised when you stood up from your chair and made your way around the table, leaning against the edge of it. Dean leaned back in his chair and casually put his feet up on the table and put his hands behind his head. </p><p>"You really think you're cute don't you, Winchester?" </p><p>"Oh, I think I'm adorable." There it was, that stupid grin, that tongue between his teeth, damn it. His emerald eyes glistening as he felt victorious.</p><p>You leaned down to his level, your face inches from his, you could smell the whiskey on his breath, damn that was hot. Dean was uncertain what you were doing, his eyes searched your face for any tells, but your poker face was too good. You leaned in close, your lips almost touching his, you could feel his breathing pick up in pace and you knew you had him in your trap. You looked into his eyes and saw confusion, lust and a little signature moodiness. </p><p>"Y/n...what are you do-" You cut him off by grabbing his shirt and kissing him aggressively, he groaned softly into the kiss wanting to grab you and slam you down on the table, but he was unsure what to do considering you were "with" Sam. You pulled away for air, but your lips were still touching his lightly. "Sam..." Dean whispered, you could see the hurt in his eyes, as he felt like he just betrayed his brother. He had to push you away as he stood, shaking his head and storming away, trying to process what the fuck just happened. You heard him make his way to an empty bedroom and slam the door shut. </p><p>"Damn it!" You yelled as you kicked the chair he was sitting in, not even thinking about Bobby who was passed out on the couch. You made your way to the room Sam was in and knocked lightly, you heard the bed creak and the doorknob unlocked. you let yourself in a flopped down on the bed. "Hey you okay?" Sam was still a fair bit drunk but he was still worried. </p><p>"No, I...I made a mode on Dean but he thinks I'm with you and I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm the scum of the earth now, and I..." Your voice cracked as you started to feel tears running down your cheeks. Sam pulled you into a hug and rubbed your back. "It's okay, he'll cool off soon, maybe just give him some space?" He pulled you into his lap as your sobs grew heavier, rocking back and fourth as you buried your face into his neck, in some part of your mind you wished it was Dean that were holding you. Sam held you tightly until your sobs slowed down and you drifted to sleep, he then wrapped a blanket around the two of you and made sure he held you tight while you slept. </p><p>He grabbed his phone to text Dean and found several messages admitting to kissing you and that he felt like shit about it. Sam chuckled and sent back a simple, "lol, you really are an idiot."</p><p>Dean sat on the edge of his bed, shaking with anxiety when his phone beeped. He read Sam's message and felt even more confused, he sent back, "What?"</p><p>He stood up and started pacing back and fourth in his room trying to make sense of all of this. He paced for what seemed like hours until a soft knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. He stood at the door, with his hand on the doorknob, bracing himself for Sam to be on the other side ready to knock his lights out. He took a deep breath and opened it, very surprised to see you standing there, wearing nothing but an oversized flannel, your eyes red from crying. </p><p>"What do you want, y/n?" His tone low and angry. You walked into his room wordlessly and sat on the bed, patting the space next to you for him to sit. He sighed and closed the door and sat down beside you, looking at the floor in defeat. "Dean...You should know that...I'm not with Sam." </p><p>Dean nearly snapped his neck to look at you, "What, but you two are alw-" "So close, Dean he's my best friend, of course we're close." You interrupted. He could see the stress and sadness in your eyes, those pleading babydoll eyes. "Y/n, this whole time I thought that-" Your hand gently brushed over his cheek as you stood and moved in front of him, your legs on either side of his. You held his face in your face, running your thumbs over the scruff on his cheeks. "Damn it, Winchester, I've wanted no one but you, this whole time, and you're too busy being jealous to see what's been in-front of you this whole time. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me." That was all it took for him to grab you under your ass and push you onto the bed, crashing his lips against yours. </p><p>His hands wasting not time grabbing at your legs, hips, ass, whatever he could reach. His kisses were hungry, hot and tasted heavily of whiskey, his body pressed down hard against yours. He'd wanted to be this close to you for years, he'd dreamed about it countless times, but this was so much better. Your arms snaked around him, one hand grabbing his ass, the other on the back of his head making sure he couldn't go any where. Dean's little groans when you'd pull his hair were about to wreck you in all the best ways, the same way your moans when he would roughly grab your hips were gonna drive him wild if he didn't have all of you soon. </p><p>You broke away for air and breathlessly said his name, which hit him in a primal place somewhere deep inside. You watched his eyes darken with hunger as he all but ripped the flannel off of you in a swift motion and his mouth attacked your neck, with rough kisses that left you gasping. "D-Dean..." You helplessly tried to pull his shirt off but he pinned your hands down while he savored those tender spots near your ear. He could feel you squirming underneath him, those little moans and the way you pushed your hips up against his caused him to growl loudly in your ear. Once he was satisfied with marking his territory he quickly pulled his shirt off and yanked his boxers down, before he removed your panties he looked at you for some form of consent and you nodded. Dean ripped the from your body quickly and kissed his way up your legs, his scruff tickling your inner thigh causing a mix between a moan and a giggle from you. You could feel his hot breath dance over your thighs before he started leaving love bites there too. </p><p>You arched your back and gasped his name, grabbing a handful of his hair in the process. He groaned loudly as he kissed up your legs to your hims and stomach, he moved at a slow pace as his lips brushed up your cleavage teasingly, soon he was looming above you, hands on either side of your head staring into your eyes. </p><p>"Baby you better tell me right now if you don't want this, because I've been dying to have you like this for years." His voice almost begging.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his hips, the tip of his dick brushing up against your folds, you could tell he was way beyond hard. "Dean this, you, us, it's all I've wanted." You could feel tears welling up in your eyes and he pressed his forehead to yours, lining himself up, "Look at me sweetheart, I wanna watch that pretty face of yours." You started to nod but he pushed himself into your drenched folds so fast that your mind went blank. All you could do was moan his name, and loudly as he nearly hit the back of your cervix. "That's my girl." He praised, slowly forming a rhythm of thrusts into you, each one harder than the last, and faster too. He watched your eyes as they rolled back in your head, he loved how your mouth would fall slightly open, how you just couldn't catch your breath, how your tits bounced with every thrust. "Look at me, baby," He whispered. </p><p>Your eyes met his as he used one hand to grab your hip to gain more power when trusting into you while bracing himself on the other. Your moans turned to half screams as he found that spot that turned you into a begging mess. "Dean! Dean please!" Everytime you moaned his name he'd get rougher, the look in his eyes was darker, hungrier. he quickly re-positioned himself to get a better angle at that sweet spot and used both hands on your hips to plow into you.  "Fuck baby, I'm not gonna last much longer with you like this," He gasped, just seeing you drenched in sweat, moaning his name was driving him over the edge, but he refused to give in until he knew you were satisfied, or unable to walk the nest morning whichever came first. </p><p>"Dean! I gonna!" You couldn't even get a full sentence out before Dean leaned down to your ear and growled, "Come for me sweetheart." That was all it took for your orgasm to rip right through you and you couldn't help it, you screamed his name over and over and he fucked you right through it never slowing down until his own orgasm caused him to come crashing down, "Oh fuck, baby!" He rode it out until he couldn't go any more and collapsed beside you in a sweaty heap. He pulled you close to him, damn near on top of him and held you for dear life. </p><p>"Fuck...Dean that was amazing." You panted against his chest. "Hell yeah it was." His has brushed over your back to soothe you until your breathing returned to normal. Dean stared at the ceiling lost in his thoughts when he felt you shift and came face to face with you. "You okay...Baby?" He saw the look in your eyes, hungry and lustful and a devilish grin as you climbed on top of him. "Merry Christmas, Winchester."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>